tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Wheeljack (SG)
This page is for the evil Shattered Glass mad scientist. For his heroic main-universe counterpart, see Wheeljack. WHEELJACK is a mad scientist in both senses of the word, crazy and angry. He's been laughed out of the Autobot ranks, and he's itching for a chance to prove his inventions aren't worthless. Wheeljack, while in Autobot mode, can use the solid-fuel rockets in his arms to fly at speeds of 320 mph with a range of 800 miles. His shoulder-mounted cannons shoot a variety of shells: a magnetic-inducer shell, which douses its victims in a magnetic dust that attracts ferrous objects from distances up to 4000 feet away that adhere to and eventually disable the victim; a shrapnel-needle shell, which explodes into millions of hair-thin filaments that can pierce even the strongest armor and disrupt internal circuitry; and a gyro-inhibitor shell, which implants itself upon impact and destroys the balance of its victims. Wheeljack is continually adding new gimmicks to his shells, and to supplement them he carries a powerful Microwave Gun capable of melting down all but the strongest of metals. Wheeljack is his own worst enemy. In vehicle mode, he is a terrible driver, and often wrecks his Mercedes Benz SLK R170 altmode. He also frequently injures himself and others while experimenting with new weapons. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: left|thumb|Wheeljack: Dino-Rider Wheeljack created an army of Dinobots to rain vengeance upon Optimus Prime for laughing at his genius. Dramatically riding into battle upon the head of a sauropod-styled Dinobot, Wheeljack proclaimed his intentions. However, Optimus convinced Wheeljack that if his Dinobots were able to take out the Decepticons, he would be welcomed back into the fold. Upon being ordered to attack the Decepticons, the enthusiastic beasts gave out a rousing battle cry. Then they turned on each other. As punishment for his failure, Wheeljack found himself performing degradingly basic repairs to the Ark's computer systems and was told that, should he sabotage the ship, he would be on it when it launched. MUX History: When the TP began, Wheeljack was trying to complete the Ark on Optimus's deadline, knowing his life and rank would be forfeit should he fail. Left behind when the Ark launched, Wheeljack burned with anger at the lack of appreciation of his obvious genius. Desiring revenge, Wheeljack took his own ship, the Star Hammer, to Paradron to rescue Ultra Magnus, killing Pipes in the process. Upon Magnus's release, Wheeljack pledged to assist him in Magnus's own revenge schemes against Optimus Prime. To that end he has also built working versions of the Old One's Stellar Spanner, first full-size on Ahr-Vee and the Star Hammer, and in 2012, an experimental hand-held version. Ultra Magnus discovered that the Terminus Blade was being held in the Temple of Knowledge, and hatched a plan to destroy Cybertron. After sending a warning to Jetfire to tell Optimus that Cybertron was about to be destroyed, Magnus teleported into the temple with the use of one of Wheeljack's Stellar spanners. Magnus attempted to kill Alpha Trion, but Trailbreaker defended Trion from the attack with one of his forcefields. Tracks was dispatched to stop Blaster, and was able to drive Blaster back and burn out one of his optics. Wreck-Gar focused on acquiring the Terminus Blade from Dust Devil, and brought back several Autobots from the dead to use as his minions. Wreck-Gar and his Junkions, however, were kept at bay by Firestar's fire. Magnus attempted to use a doomsday device to destroy Cybertron, but before Wheeljack was able to complete the device Dust Devil preemptively activated it with the Terminus Blade. Magnus attempted to escape with the Terminus Blade before the doomsday device detonated, but Trailbreaker tossed it through the Wheeljack's portal before it closed. It is unknown if Magnus and his troops survived the detonation. OOC Notes Wheeljack is former head of Autobot Science, and responsible for many of the Ark's systems, as well as the construction of the Dinobots and a hand-held version of the Stellar Spanner. Logs 2012 * December 02 - "Autobot Invasion" - Ultra Magnus attacks the Temple of Knowledge in an attempt to destroy all of Cybertron. * December 02 - "Autobot Invasion - Magnus POV" - Shattered Glass Ultra Magnus launches an attack on the Temple of Knowledge. Players Shattered Glass Wheeljack is a TP Character. For the attack on the Temple of Knowledge, Wheeljack was temped by Icespark. Preferred Vehicles * [[Star Hammer (SG)|The Star Hammer]] References Sources * * * * * * ---- Category:Dimension hoppers Category:SG-Autobots Category:SG-Autobot Science Category:Characters Category:TP-only characters Category:Scientists Category:Shattered Glass characters Category:Star Hammer crew Category:Transformers